


[FANART] Catalysis

by Renard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renard/pseuds/Renard
Summary: Fanart of Edward Elric from the fanfic Catalysis by Iluxia and Aventris





	[FANART] Catalysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iluxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluxia/gifts), [aventria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventria/gifts).



> After the new update of Catalysis I had this urge to draw some fma art. I choose to draw Edward like he was portrayed in the new chapter, with his red coat and the book he was researching in the first Library. I had a lot of fun with this, but the background made me curse a few time because hand drawing circles is hard!


End file.
